Moving On
by Princess Sapphire
Summary: A/U high school fic...bulma + yamcha have broken up....is love beginning to bloom between bulma and vegeta, one of the most unpopular guys at school?
1. Chapter 1

"Bulma! Just dump him!" said a girl with black hair pulled back in a ponytail. "But-" "No buts! That jerk is always cheating on you and he knows that you'll always take him back! He hurt you so many times!" shouted Chichi, "don't you remember?" she added gently. Images of Yamcha with some other girl in his arms making out at the back of the gym at homecoming even though she was his date and not that slut, his car filled with shirts or other belongings of some other girls, and all the times he dumped her but came running back half an hour later and the one memory that nearly killed her earlier today: Yamcha and her had gone to see a movie and Chichi came along. Bulma went to go get some popcorn and found Yamcha forcing himself on Chichi saying how he had just used Bulma to get to her. Chichi tried her hardest to push him away, but he was too strong for her. Bulma pulled his long hair from behind and dumped the popcorn on him and stormed away with a teary Chichi whose dress was a little ripped. All these memories filled her mind. "Yes. I do" Bulma said softly. Her eyes began to fill with tears, but she blinked them back. No. I will not cry for him. He doesn't even care about me. Yes. Chichi's right. I am better off without him. She mentally resolved. "Fine, tomorrow. I promise." She smiled weakly at Chichi. "I know this must hurt you a lot, but it's all for the best. I'm your best friend after all and I don't wanna see you getting hurt over and over again." "Thanks Chichi. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" "Ok, are you sure you'll be alright? Do you want me to come with you tomorrow?" "Yea, don't worry, I'll be fine. Bye." Bulma said and smiled and left. Chichi could tell that it was a fake smile. She hated Yamcha for doing this to Bulma. Bulma was always so loyal to him. That jerk, he just used Bulma to become popular. Oh, well. Bulma will find another boyfriend in no time. Not only is she the most popular girl in school, but she was also one of the prettiest all of the guys want her anyways. The next day at lunch, Chichi found Bulma sitting alone at a table in a corner. "Hey, Bulma. Um, how did it go?" "I-I told him that our relationship was over. That I never wanted to see him again and for him to never even bother trying to come back to me." Bulma said tears streaming down her face. "That's great, but why are you so sad? " Chichi asked. "He looked as if he didn't even care! He just said that if that was what I wanted, then he wouldn't bother me anymore! He didn't seem sad or hurt or angry or even disappointed at all! It was as if he wasn't taking me seriously! He didn't fucking care!" Bulma shouted and burst out crying. Chichi looked around, thanking kami that the cafeteria was empty. "Hey, Bulma, don't worry! You'll find someone a lot better than Yamcha. Here, let's go to the bathroom so you can get clean up, ok?" Chichi comforted. They picked up their stuff and headed for the girls bathroom. Bulma wiped the tears from her face and looked in the mirror. "Kami, I look like shit." She sniffed. Her eyes were all red from crying. Chichi helped her fix her make up and her hair. "Thanks Chi, I don't know what I would do without you." Said Bulma smiling gratefully. "No prob after all what are best friends for? Hey, how about we check out some of the guys for a new boyfriend for you?" "Sure, why not." "We'll find one that'll make Yamcha sorry for letting you go." Said Chichi happily. When, they came out of the bathroom someone was waiting for them. "What do you want, Krillin?" said Chichi annoyed. Krillin was Yamcha's best friend. "I just wanna apologize for Yamcha. I had no idea he was such a jackass and I'm sorry if he hurt either one of you and I hope we can be friends." "Thanks, Krillin. We're not angry at you so of course we're still friends." Said Bulma smiling. "Great! Oh, I'll see ya later! Got to get to class. If I'm late again the teacher said I'll get suspended! Hehe" he waved and walked quickly in the other direction. Krillin wasn't like Yamcha at all. He was caring, friendly, and loyal. Bulma was glad she had friends like Chichi and Krillin.  
  
After school, Krillin, Chichi, and Bulma met on the bleachers watching the football practice. Krillin flicked Yamcha off a few times when he looked up at them. Yamcha flicked off the first time, earning a kick from behind from the coach yelling at him to keep on practicing as the three people on the bleachers laughed until they were gasping for air. "So, Bulma, who do you think would make a good boyfriend for you?" asked Chichi. "Um, I'm not sure." "Hey! I have a great idea!" exclaimed Krillin. "How bout one of those two guys up there?" He pointed to the upper right corner of the bleachers where three people, two of which were guys and one girl. One of the guys was very tall; he had strange black hair that spiked out in different directions. He was laughing as one of the football players was tackled to the ground. The other guy was shorter than the first, but his black hair, which was spiked straight up, made him seem almost as tall as the first guy and he had his arms crossed in front of his chest with an amused smirk on his face. The third member of the group was a beautiful blonde girl with icy blue eyes, she had her arms crossed in front of her like the second guy and she also had an amused smirk. "Are you kidding?! Those three are the most unpopular people in school! Yea, Yamcha will be turning green with jealousy when he finds out that the only guy Bulma could get was the most unpopular guy in school!" exclaimed Chichi fervently. "Well, I didn't know that they were that unpopular!" said Krillin. "Why are they?" "Because they are EXTREMELY antisocial. They don't care about anything but fighting. I heard the tallest one is the nicest of the three though." "Oh " "Hey! I think I recognize one of them!" said Bulma abruptly as she got up. Before her friends could stop her, she was already halfway to them. "Shit, come on Krillin. I guess we got to go too." Chichi said. They ran up the stairs and caught up with Bulma. "Bulma! What are you doing?!" "I think I know one of them!" Bulma answered happily. "Goku?"  
  
A/N this is my first fic.plzplzplzplzplzplz review!!! I think this chappie's a little over dramatic at the beginning.all reviews and input welcome! 


	2. Chapter 2

tx alot to all of u who read & reviewed my story! ^_^ I am sooooooooooooo sorry it took sooooo long to get this chap out! I had lotz and lotz of homework, and I kinda had a bit of writers block, too. I'm gonna try to get at least a chap each week, though!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ(does anyone know why we need a disclaimer? it's not like akira toriyama is gonna write fanfic for his own show or come and sue us(though he would get A LOT of money that way), but whatever.)  
  
Moving On Ch. 2  
  
"I think I know one of them!" Bulma answered happily. "Goku?" At hearing the name, three heads turned towards Bulma, Chichi, and Krillin. The shorter guy and the blonde had a curious/suspicious look on their face while the third had a very confused look. "Huh? Did one of you call me?" he asked sounding as confused as he looked.  
  
Chichi flushed a light pink when she saw his face. He is sooo HOT! Chichi mentally kicked herself. Stupid! You have no idea what he's like! How do you know that he isn't a total jerk?! Oh but he looks sooo innocent! So cute! Wait! He's friends with those two so obviously he only cares about fighting so there's no point in even thinking about him! Chichi thought, nodding to herself.  
  
"Yea! I did! Um, don't you remember me, Goku?" asked Bulma smiling and sounding a lot more cheerful than she did earlier.  
  
Goku looked at her carefully. Eyeing the familiar blue hair and strange color-changing blue eyes. "Oh! I remember! You're Barla!" Bulma, Krillin, and Chichi fall down anime style.  
  
"NO YOU BAKA!!!! IT'S BULMA! B-U-L-M-A! BULMA!!!!!" (A/N when she says this, her head is big and red like in the show when she's angry ^_^ lol) she screamed.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU BANSHEE!!!! YOUR VOICE IS HURTING MY EARS!!! I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF ALL THE DOGS ON THIS PLANET WENT DEAF!!!" the shorter guy hollered at her. Bulma just stared at him for a few moments as if she just noticed him. Kami he's gorgeous! Hey! Wait! WHAT did he call me?!?!  
  
"Hey! Who are you calling a bansh-"  
  
"Oh! I remember now! You're the one with the really weird name! Yea! We were friends when we were little!" Goku exclaimed, cutting Bulma off.  
  
"WHAT?!?! Weird name! Bulma is VERY elegant, unlike Goku!" she shouted once more, her anger directed at Goku now instead of the shorter guy. But Chichi continued to mentally argue with herself about what to think of Goku after this remark.  
  
"Um, Bulma? Are you gonna introduce us to your friend?" asked Krillin tentatively, he had NEVER seen Bulma get this worked up before and it terrified him.  
  
"Huh? Oh right, uh, Krillin, Chichi, this is Goku. We were friends ever since we were little till fifth grade." Introduced Bulma.  
  
"Um, why were you only friends until fifth grade? He seems really nice," asked Chichi.  
  
"Um," began Bulma. Then she remembered, in fifth grade, she had stopped hanging out with Goku because he wasn't popular and she became friends with Yamcha in sixth grade because he was hot and popular. She felt a wave of guilt sweep over her. Goku wasn't really that bad then, he was the most loyal, unselfish, caring, innocent, and honest friend you could ever ask for but he was very naïve and obviously not the sharpest tool in the shed. He was also incredibly destructive and he didn't seem like he was able to control his strength. Everyone was afraid of him, including the teachers, so no one tried to make friends with him, especially not after he knocked down half of the school during gym class. Bulma had completely forgotten about Goku until to day when she noticed his hair, which hadn't changed since they were little. She was surprised at how tall he was, too. In fifth grade they were about the same height and now she was just barely at his shoulders.  
  
"Well?" asked an impatient Chichi.  
  
"Oh, um, we were friends in school a long time ago," replied Bulma, avoiding Chichi's eyes.  
  
"Goku, do you actually know these idiots?" asked the shorter guy.  
  
"Hey! Who are you calling idiots, you-" began Chichi snapping back to the present.  
  
"Um, only Bulma" he said slowly, looking at each of them.  
  
"What are you looking at, cue ball?" asked the blonde, startling Bulma, Chichi, and especially, Krillin, as she stared at him with an icy, piercing glare.  
  
"I, um, I wasn't, um, I, nothing," he stuttered dejectedly.  
  
"Hey, Goku! Why don't you introduce us to your friends?" asked Bulma changing the subject.  
  
"Oh, yea, right! Okay, this is Vegeta and Juu!" stated Goku happily.  
  
"When did you guys become friends?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Um, I think, um, oh yea! I met Vegeta in the middle of sixth grade cuz he, um, transferred," answered Goku, saying the last word slowly.  
  
"Where did he transfer from?"  
  
"I don't know. He never said. But he told me it was because he threw a couple students out of the third floor window for annoying him and he destroyed one of the buses," said Goku as Bulma, Chichi, and Krillin back away from Vegeta. (A/N I forgot to mention that all of them are seniors in high school, sry!)  
  
"G-Goku! How did YOU become friends with HIM!?" asked Bulma unbelievingly.  
  
"Um, oh yea! He was sitting all by himself outside at lunch and I decided to sit with him! He told me to go away and I wouldn't so he kinda smirked a little evilly I think, and said that I could sit with him if I could knock down part of the school! So, I did." Bulma, Chichi, and Krillin's eyes pop out (ya know! Like in the show!) not believing what they heard while Vegeta and the blonde just smirked.  
  
"GOKU!!! You knock down most of the school just because he told you to?!?!?!?!" yelled Bulma.  
  
"Um, yea. And this is Juu-"  
  
"You already said that, baka" interrupted Vegeta.  
  
"Oh, ok. So um, this is Juu (they fall down anime style, lol ^_^) and we met her in our freshmen year. We went to the school's training gym for a work out and then we saw her using the punching bag. Then I guess we just all became friends!" concluded Goku happily. "Hey, Bulma? Is that guy another one of your friends?" he asked looking past her.  
  
"Huh?" she said turning to see who was coming. Bulma paled drastically at the sight of the person coming.  
  
"Just ignore him, don't let him get to you," whispered Chichi to Bulma.  
  
"Hey, Bulma," said a male voice from behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
I know!!!! My story is realllllyyyyyy dumb, plz review and I'll try to get the next chap up as soon as I can!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: yay!!! tx sooooooooooooooo much for all ur reviews! i just remembered a song that fits my story really well, itz "Don't Start Now" by BoA. i want you all to download it ok? if ya know the words, great, cuz my story is gonna follow the song a little bit, well, at least this chappi maybe the next one too! if ya don't know the words, here they are: I've been waiting for so long  
  
What I thought I had for you is gone  
  
But now you're calling me  
  
You've been checking loud but you said nothing  
  
When you knew that I felt something  
  
Shoulda never fell for you  
  
You wanna talk that game  
  
But you ain't got the nerve  
  
You're gonna trip on this  
  
When you get what you deserve  
  
*Don't start now  
  
The feeling's come and go  
  
You played me far too long  
  
Now I'm over you  
  
Toodle--oo baby  
  
repeat chorus*  
  
My friends they tell me you're no good  
  
I never listen but I should  
  
'Coz you ain't right for me  
  
Now you're stopping over every day  
  
Getting all your stuff up in my face  
  
And that ain't what I need  
  
There was a time when you were fine  
  
You were the one  
  
And now I'm stepping out  
  
The deal is said and done  
  
repeat chorus* X2  
  
All I wanted was to chill some time with you  
  
But I never got a single sign from you  
  
Had to be a player crimin' with your crew  
  
Thinking it was dope  
  
Now you're coming on ancient history  
  
Take a look around it ain't no mystery  
  
Time for you to find another fantasy  
  
Cuz I ain't stepping with you  
  
repeat chorus* X4  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch 3  
  
"Hey, Bulma," said a male voice from behind her. She didn't need to turn around to find out who the speaker was. The voice was painfully familiar. Before she could say anything, two arms snaked around her waist and they held out a single pink rose in front of her. "Here Bulma, this is for you, I figured you must've had a pretty bad day and you probably didn't mean to take it out on me." He said and after Bulma took the rose he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin gently on her shoulders so his breath sent small shivers down her neck (A/N: I have never written something like the last sentence, I just read a lot of a pretty dark fanfic and I even surprised myself wit that sentence, pathetic huh? Shakes head sadly. Lol ^_^)  
  
Does he really love me? No. he doesn't. If he did he wouldn't have cheated on me so many times. thought Bulma, tears threatening to spill, she quickly blinked them away, she didn't want Goku, or anyone else to think she was weak. She looked up, grateful that she had bangs today to cover her eyes, and saw Chichi looking anxious and worried, Krillin looked a little pissed off at Yamcha, Goku looked confused again (^_^), and Vegeta and Juu, had a look of utter disgust on their faces, although Bulma noticed that Juu actually had the smallest possible hint of pity in her eyes when she saw Bulma lower her head.  
  
"Hmph," said Bulma elbowing Yamcha in the gut (A/N: wooo! go bulma!^_^). When he released her she turned around and through the rose in his face. "I thought I told you I never wanted to see your sorry ass anymore!"  
  
"You bitch! What's your problem!?!" he yelled trying to regain his posture.  
  
"Obviously her problem is you, so why don't you be good and do us ALL a favor! Get lost!" Juu said loudly.  
  
"Ooh, my, Bulma. What, you, the "most popular" girl in school doing with these losers?" said Yamcha, evilly.  
  
"It's none of your business who I hang out with," she said stiffly, crossing her arms.  
  
"Hey! I remember you!" stated Goku happily, with his famous smile. "You're that guy Juu beat up a few weeks ago for trying to grope her in gym class! (Krillin looked a little angry when he heard this ^_^) Haha! I remember! She kneed you in the stomach.and then.she kicked you in front of some girl who looked totally freaked out! Yup yup! Then-Then Juu told you that she wanted nothing to do with male prostitutes like you who fuck anything in a skirt!" continued Goku between laughs and gasps for air, because he was clutching his stomach as he said it. "Man! I have never seen anyone get beaten up so quickly by Juu! The few she does beat up are at least able to get up and run away! And you're the star football player?" Juu began to smile in memory with laughter dancing in her ice blue eyes and Yamcha paled slightly, but to everyone else, including Vegeta, this was brand new information! Vegeta smirked and was on the edge of laughing, Krillin was on the floor laughing, Bulma just stared at first but then, like Vegeta, she smirked too, Chichi was covering her mouth and laughing as she imagined the whole scene in her mind. "Oh, yea, and then you went after Vegeta, right? I think Vegeta mentioned something about you trying to pick a fight with him because you thought HE was Juu's boyfriend! Boy! How ridiculous is that? Juu and Vegeta? Are you kidding me?" Yamcha went all red in the face, but still gave Goku his most angry I'm-gonna-get-you-for-this look and stormed away. "What? Was it something I said?" and everyone cracked up, leaving Goku looking hopelessly at each of them for an answer.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta, Goku, we better get going. The gym's gonna close in three hours," said Juu sounding bored.  
  
"Yea, let's go," agreed Vegeta lazily.  
  
"Ok, well see ya guys later! Bye Bulma!" waved Goku.  
  
"Hang on! Wait! Um, Can we go with you guys?" asked Bulma timidly, earning surprised stares from her friends.  
  
"Um, I guess, is that ok with you guys?" said Goku, turning to Juu and Vegeta.  
  
"Sure, whatever," replied Juu.  
  
~*o*~ A little later.  
  
Vegeta, Goku, and Juu entered the gym with Bulma, Krillin, and Chichi trailing behind them. People quickly got out of their way as the three walked past them, but gazed curiously at the three following them. Bulma and Chichi felt uncomfortable under the many gazes, but Krillin just seemed to ignore them. They soon reached the training section of the gym where various black training equipment were positioned around the entire area. Goku and Vegeta went to one empty corner and began sparring while a small group began to surround the two fighters, some cheering for Goku and others for Vegeta. Juu went over to the punching bag and began rapidly attacking it with punches and kicks. Bulma and Chichi looked at the large group forming around Goku and Vegeta and joined them. The two were incredibly fast and when Vegeta tried to punch Goku but missed, he created a large whole in the wall. Goku kicked Vegeta into a wall, literally. Vegeta quickly got up and practically flew (^_~) over to Goku and punched him hard in the gut. While Chichi and Bulma were eagerly watching the fight, Krillin was watching Juu with great interest (^_^). Then he heard a rip and the sound of sand spilling over and realized that Juu punched through the punching bag and began to walk towards the lifting area. Krillin tagged along and saw her bend down to easily pick up a seventy-five pound dumbbell. She turned around and tossed it at an unsuspecting Krillin. Krillin luckily managed to catch it right before it fell on his foot. When he looked up, Juu was already walking towards the large crowd that had gathered around the fighters. She simply pushed past everyone in front of her and stood right outside the ring. Krillin quickly followed her to keep from being left out. When he finally reached the edge of the ring he stood amazed, watching Goku and Vegeta exchange blows. Chichi had begun to cheer for Goku, Bulma didn't cheer for either one of them, but her eyes were glued to Vegeta. Krillin was shaken out of his "trance" by a bored voice near him.  
  
"Hey, do you want to spar? I don't think you'll get hurt too badly," said Juu smirking.  
  
"Uh-ye-um-su-um, uh ok" stuttered Krillin. Wow! This is great! Hmm, I should probably go easy on her since she's a girl, yea, I'll ask her if she gives up when I have her pinned. Thought Krillin, blushing lightly at the last few words. He stepped in the ring and stood opposite Juu. He he, this'll be a breeze. He thought getting into a fighting stance.  
  
Juu smiled, what an idiot. I bet the guy actually thinks he's gonna beat me! Ha. I'll make sure to knock that dumb idea out of his head. Juu began and kicked him hard in the stomach. As he clutched it, hunched over, she knocked him to the side. He got up slowly, shit. She's stronger than I thought! Well duh, Krillin! How can she not be strong? She hangs out with Goku and Vegeta and she beat the crap out of Yamcha in five seconds flat! Krillin came forward and tried to punch her, but she blocked it. While she tried to block it, he quickly sank down and tripped her, but when she fell she used her leg to knock him to the floor too and got up immediately. (A/N: I know, I suk at action/fighting scenes, but bear with me. '~_~`) After a few more minutes, the fight began to go down hill for Krillin and he lay sprawled on the floor with spirals for eyes. (@_@) He got up a few minutes later, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. "Hey, don't feel too bad for yourself. You did a lot better than pretty much all the guys at our school," Juu told him, smirking. Whoa! She doesn't think I'm a loser! Yes! Thought Krillin, his self esteem beginning to build up after being stomped on during the fight. He was about to say something to her when he noticed she was already walking out of the main doors and he was pretty much the last person in the whole gym, except for the janitor who was cleaning up the mess Goku and Vegeta made.  
  
"Hey, kid! Good try! Most others guys get their faces ground into the tile in one minute! You held out for almost twenty!" the janitor called to Krillin, grinning.  
  
"Thanks, I guess," answered Krillin.  
  
"That Juu. She's awfully good looking, ain't she kid?" the janitor said winking, making Krillin turn beet red. "I think she likes you! But if you don't want her, I'll take her off your hands! Heehee!" Krillin turned an even deeper shade of red and quickly exited the building before the old janitor could say anything more.  
  
"Jeez, what a pervert! He's like my old karate teacher! I wouldn't be surprised if he had a large stack of swimsuit magazines stashed away somewhere." Krillin mumbled, shaking his head and kicking around a rock.  
  
A/N: ok! finally! it took me like four days to write this! Pathetic I know ~_~! Sorry I got it out this late, I was planning to get it out like by Friday or sumthing, but I couldn't think of anything to write. The ending for this chappi is kinda incomplete maybe? I dunno, I couldn't think of anything to add. Also, the next chappi might take a long time to come out cuz I've run out of ideas, but I'll think of some eventually! Arigato for reading my story and arigato to you guyz who reviewed! Thankz! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: k, thanks again to all of you who read my story and reviewed! i know this chapter took a long time to come out and sorry for the late update! im actually startin another story, itz not DBZ tho. itz an Inuyasha fic, so if any of you are inuyasha fans plz read + review it as soon as it comes out!!!!! tx!! o, i forgot, itz gonna take me longer to update this story since im startin a new one. im super sorry if im disappointin any of my readers!!! ok, i'll stop blabbin now so you guyz can read! ^_^ O and u guyz noe how I said that the story would kinda follow that song? well, I lied. Sry, I just randomly write whatever comes into my head. lol  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters.T_T  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Bulma gazed out the window, sighing softly. In the past two weeks, she and Goku had become friends again. Chichi was always thinking about Goku, always saying how handsome he was or how sweet, or strong, or yahda yahda yahda, to a point where Bulma was ready to super glue her lips together. Juu had been very wary of Chichi and Bulma at first, but now the three of them were best friends. It seemed that her life was slowly starting to mend after her breakup with Yamcha. Although he had come over every day with flowers or candy or teddy bears, trying to get back together with her and she would just slam the door in his face each time, making her feel happy and sad at the same time. Happy because it seemed she was finally in control of her life and Yamcha had no control and sad because they had been so close for nearly five years. She considered him a very close friend, no more than that, but since sophomore year, he seemed to change from the sweet boy to an arrogant, self-absorbed, narcissist, uncaring, cruel, lying, you get the point right? But lately, it seemed as if her life was slowly starting to heal after all the pain Yamcha had inflicted upon her. However, there was Vegeta. Bulma had tried her hardest and made an extra effort to try and be his friend (at least ^_^). But each time they came close to 'friendly' conversation, he would push her further and further away from him, as if trying to shove her out of his life. Hmm, so he's kinda mean and pushy and cold, but he has such a nice ass, WAIT!!! What did I just think!?! I am nooooooo way attracted to him!!! I mean, he's cold and mean and stuff!  
  
Bulma was immediately shaken out of her mental argument when she began to hear some popping noises. She turned her head from the window to the experiment she was supposed to be working on in chemistry (A/N: just some advice, daydreaming and conducting chemistry related experiments are a VERY bad combo.). She scanned her workspace for anything that can stop the experiment from combusting. She had accidentally added a bunch of chunks of potassium to her water base (A/N: for those of you who aren't chem. whizez, adding potassium to water causes explosions, o and there would have been a major explosion by now, but for story purposes, itz gonna be slow reacting lol ^_^). The popping had gotten louder by now and more frequent. Students around her began to search for the cause of the noises, ignoring their own experiments (A/N: i know, itz a class full of idiots ^_^), which in turn began to react incorrectly. The teacher noticing that the room was filled with loud popping noises, started running around to each workspace trying to stop it from exploding. If you ignored the fact that there is going to be an explosion that could damage a good portion of the chemistry lab, it was a pretty funny scene: imagine one over weight chemistry teacher running around the room like her hair was on fire, twenty seven students whose eyes were the size of eggs, and little sparks flying around the room and you can pretty much imagine what it looked like. Luckily, or should I say unforturnately, one of the students remembered that there was a fire extinguisher next to the door. He grabbed it off the hook and just began spraying anything in his way, the teacher along with the rest of the classroom was sprayed from head to toe, but it didn't do anything for the soon-to-be-exploding beakers. Finally, the teacher managed to get close enough (she slipped five times) to the student and wrenched the fire extinguisher from his hands and ordered everyone to get out of the classroom, as everyone made a mad dash for the door, one of the students pulled the fire alarm. The bell went off immediately as EVERYONE in the whole school made a mad dash for the nearest exits, some being stupid ran to the roof (A/N: *shakes head pathetically* I wouldn't be surprised if there were idiots like that out there). Everyone made it outside just in time as the entire area where the chemistry room was exploded.  
  
Outside, everyone was in groups according to class. All the students and teachers continued to stare at the area that was covered in debris and smoke, all except for one particular chemistry class. "Wh-ho, started this, this disaster!?" demanded the teacher in uneven angry breaths as she pointed to the area with a shaky finger. All the students began to whisper to each other, but slowly, all the heads turned in the direction of a blue haired, guilty looking, girl. Watching the heads turn, the teacher's eyes settled on Bulma. The teacher gasped out loud, "Bulma! You! You were the cause of this mess!!!"  
  
Bulma lowered her eyes to the ground in shame. "Y-yes." She answered almost in a whisper.  
  
~*-*~ At Lunch~*-*~  
  
Cheers erupted from the tables and lunch lines as soon as Bulma walked in. She walked in a daze over to where her friends were sitting. "Wh-what's going on?"  
  
"Didn't you know? I mean you WERE the one who started the explosion right?" asked Chichi.  
  
"Huh?" replied Bulma, looking as confused as Goku dropped on the moon.  
  
Juu rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you didn't know that because of the reconstruction, all the classes in that half of the school have been canceled!"  
  
"Really! Hey! That's like, um, everything except the gym and lunchroom!" exclaimed Goku, looking up from his lunch that could feed an army. Everyone at his table sweat dropped.  
  
"Um, Goku, how could you not have known? You were outside too when they made the announcement!" asked Krillin.  
  
"We were? I thought we were in music class," replied Goku  
  
"Um, ok so anyways, wow! The only class we have is gym? How long is the reconstruction going to last?" questioned Bulma after everyone regained their posture.  
  
"Um, I think it's for about 6 months or so," replied Chichi, carefully calculating everything in her head (A/N: hey! where do you think gohan got his smartz?).  
  
"Attention everyone! Will, Bulma Briefs, Chichi Tokanuka, and Yamcha Nanaka report to the principles office immediately!" the loud speaker boomed. All heads turned in the three named students and curious glances and whispers were heard. Bulma and Chichi gave each other a wondering look, shrugged and left for the office.  
  
The two girls walked through the empty hall ways wondering why they were being called and why when they were met up by Yamcha. "Hey you two!" Chichi glared at him, but remained silent. "What? Can't I even say hi to my girlfriend?"  
  
"I am NOT your girlfriend! Can't you get that through your thick skull!" Bulma spat.  
  
"Bulma! I don't know what I did to make you this angry! Can't you see I'm just trying to make it up to you?" asked Yamcha trying to sound and look innocent. Bulma didn't reply but just walked faster with Chichi. "So this is how your gonna be huh? Don't think I'm stupid. I've seen you guys around those three losers and I've seen the way you look at the short one Bulma. So how long have you been cheating on me huh?" demanded Yamcha, anger apparent in his voice.  
  
That was the last straw. "ME! Cheating on YOU!!! You've got some nerve! You have been cheating on me since the day we first became girlfriend and boyfriend! Do you think I didn't know!? And I have ALWAYS welcomed you back with open arms when those sluts lost interest in you!" yelled Bulma, tears welling in her eyes. "I have always forgiven you for anything you have done. Well, now, I am completely over you! I told you before, I NEVER want anything to do with you every again!" Tears streaming down her cheeks she grabbed Chichi's hand and made for the nearest girls bathroom.  
  
"God, I can't believe this. Sorry Chi, just let me fix my make up then we can go before the principle comes in to get us," sniffed Bulma.  
  
"Hey, it's ok, he's a bastard. Come on," Chichi comforted.  
  
When they reached the principles office, Yamcha was leaning against the wall by the door, fuming. The principle was sitting patiently at his desk looking through papers. But what really gave them a shock were the two guys leaning against the wall behind the principle. The first one was short, even shorter than Vegeta. His hair was army cut, but dyed a bright purple. He had on a white shirt with baggy dark purple pants and he had piercing, evil reddish-purple eyes that gave the feeling that he was gonna kill you any second. (yea, I noe he lookz like such a weird O.o) The principle, now seeing everyone here, cleared his throat.  
  
"Ok, now I need one of you to show our new student around. Well, which one of you is going to do it or do I have to pick one?" he boomed looking at each of the three students. "Hmmm, well how about Yamcha. You'll show him around and he'll be shadowing you for the rest of this week, which is four days." Yamcha looked horrified. I have to show this weirdo around! That could really hurt my rep! Grr, damn you principle Nokashiwa!!!. Thought Yamcha to himself, scowling. Chichi and Bulma both exchanged relieved looks and turned to leave.  
  
"One moment young lady," commanded Nokashiwa in a stern voice. "The rest of you may leave, but I need to have a talk with Miss Briefs about the 'incident' in Chemistry today. Oh, right and one more thing the new students name is Frieza."  
  
  
  
  
  
yes! Another chapter finished! I know, pretty dumb ending, sorry for the late update but im gonna start my iy story soon, review review review review review review review review review review!!!!!! O, and one more thing, what does AU stand for or mean? I know, im stupid, hehe.. ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Wow! thanks for the reviews! sorry, I didn't intend for Chichi to be ditzy for anything, I actually didn't even notice! K, so I'll try to make her less ditzy and more chichi-like lol. I know.earlier like I said, my fighting scenes were pathetic.-_-;; forvige me? I'm working on improvement!!! Lol!! ^_^  
  
  
  
A/N: sorry the last chapter had such a dumb ending, im not sure if I should continue my story the way it is now, or *try* to have it be a humor story too. (haha, me trying to write a humor some what story? thats a joke.-_-;;)  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Bulma came out of the principles office eyes blazing. "Ooh, the nerve of that guy! How can he blame me! Me of all people!! Just because MY stuff was going off, didn't mean that EVERYONE else in my class had to do it too!!!"  
  
"So at least your not suspended or anything-" Chichi began.  
  
"Ohhh, no. He warned me that if anything else goes wrong because of me, then I'm EXPELLED!!!!! Can you believe that jerk!?"  
  
"Um, Bulma-"  
  
"That stupid, fat, lazy-"  
  
"Bulma!-"  
  
"unfair, tyrant, ugly, oooh don't even get me started on how ugly he is! I mean-"  
  
"BULMA!!!!" Chichi yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"You're talking kinda loud, and in case you haven't noticed, we're right outside the principles office."  
  
"eheheh..heh.heh...Um, let'sgobacktothelunchroomwiththeothersnow,ok?" said Bulma, running as fast as she could to the lunch room, and dragging Chichi by the arm.  
  
"Whoa, haha, what happened to you guys?" asked Krillin after Bulma and Chichi arrived. Bulma gasping for breath.  
  
"N-nothing at all."  
  
"So what did the principal want with you guys?" asked Juu in a bored, yet slightly interested voice.  
  
"Oh, well, we got a new student. The principle (A/N: sorry, heheh, I forgot what I named him and I don't remember which chapter it was so im just gonna go back to calling him the 'principal', seriously, I have such a bad memory..) just wanted Yamcha or me to show him around," answered Chichi sitting back down to her lunch.  
  
"What about Bulma?"  
  
"Grrrr, that idiot said he was gonna suspend me if it wasn't for my good grades!" growled Bulma, mutilating her sandwich.  
  
"Here," said Vegeta grabbing the sandwich out of her grasp before it started to look like something other than a sandwich. "If you're not gonna eat it, then I might as well help myself." He continued, stuffing the whole sandwich in his mouth.  
  
"Hey!! That was my lunch!" exclaimed Bulma.  
  
"What, you want me to return it?" smirked Vegeta.  
  
"Uh, heheh, no thanks, you can keep it," said Bulma, opening her soda.  
  
"So, who's the new student?" asked Krillin.  
  
"Um, I think his name was Freezer or something. He has a purple mohawk (A/N: he does right? I mean, I said he did right?) and is incredibly pale. You'd think he's never been in sunlight before and." Chichi stopped when she saw Vegeta's pissed off look. "Um, hey Vegeta? Are you alright?"  
  
He gave her a threatening look but said, "Where is that bastard?"  
  
"Um, Yamcha is showing him around."answered Bulma. "Why?"  
  
"Hmph, as if it was any of your business, onna."  
  
"Grrrr.. you jerk! I'm trying to be nice here and you are treating me as if I was some grime on you shoe!" Vegeta didn't answer.  
  
"Kakarott! Come on! We've got to go 'welcome' our new student," he said smirking. But that smirk was wiped off his face when Goku didn't even look up. "KAKAROTT! I said we're leaving!" he yelled, but to no avail. Goku just kept on eating as most of the lunchroom stared. "Get up!!" he yelled, loosing his temper and lifting Goku up onto his feet by the front of his shirt.  
  
"Huh? What's up Veggie?" Goku asked innocently as Vegeta's eyes widened and he slammed Goku down onto the bench, which happened to catapult two guys on the other end of the bench into the air, hitting their heads on the roof and falling with swirleys in their eyes. @_@ "Ow!! What was that for Veggie?" he questioned, pouting, and earning a thump on the head.  
  
"Hahahaha!!! VEGGIE!!!!" gasped Bulma, bent over from laughing.  
  
"That's NOT funny!!! Stop laughing you baka!!!" yelled Vegeta, blushing a little itsy bitsy bit.  
  
"Hmmm, Vegeta. You're blushing." Juu so kindly pointed out.  
  
"Why you-" began Vegeta.  
  
"Hey, who were you calling earlier? Who's Kakarott?" asked Goku, tilting his head slightly.  
  
Vegeta just stared at him in disbelief, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. "Y-you-you-you IDIOT!! You BAKA! You are a moron!! How do I even consider you an equal!?!? You are completely stupid!!" yelled Vegeta. "Kakarott is your middle name!!! I ALWAYS call you Kakarott!! Ever since we first met!! For almost 5 years!!!"  
  
"Hey, buster! Don't you dare yell at my Goku like that!!" Chichi yelled back with equal, if not more, force and volume. (A/N: I hope this is ok, I don't think she's being a ditz is she? Tell me if I am! Gomen!!)  
  
"Shut up you harpy! I feel sorry for that idiot! He has to put up with a loudmouth banshee like you!!" he yelled back. Everyone in the entire lunch room was staring in amazed shock at what Vegeta had just done, well with the exception of Goku. Even Juu was staring, eyes wide. And she had only been friends with Bulma and Chichi for about a week. (A/N: gomen for disrupting the story again, but is it 1 week? Or did I say somting else?) Vegeta began to get a little unnerved, his left eye twitching a little (A/N: if you guys saw the DBZ episode when Goku and Veggie are inside cell and Goku is talking to the worms, then you got Veggie's expression, well not that he's gonna throw up but, just the shocked, surprised, freaked out expression. ^_^) as Chichi's face turned red and she was gazing angrily at him.  
  
Ok, now if Veggie had known Chichi for a while, then he would have known that insulting her like that was a no-no. If you said that, you might as well begin digging your own grave. But poor, poor Veggie had no clue whatsoever why every one was staring at him, with fear? Pity? Out of nowhere, Chichi pulled out a giant frying pan, the size of a queen size bed and brought it down, mercilessly and as forcefully as she could on poor Veggie's head. THUMP! The pan now had Vegeta's outline in it and Vegeta was on the ground, with swirleys. But he got up in 2 seconds and was angrily rubbing his poor head with a bandage on it.  
  
"Grrrr..I'm gonna get you for this you-I uh, mean, uh, Kakarott! Juu! Let's go!" and he stomped out of the lunchroom; Juu and Goku had sweatdrops as the followed. The rest of the group just continued to laugh, remembering Vegeta's light blush.  
  
"Heh! Better store that face in my memory. I have a feeling we won't be seeing too much of it!" laughed Krillin.  
  
  
  
Heyya!! Sorry it took soooo long for it to come out! does anyone know what 'rn' means or stands for? Everyone is using it when they review for my IY story and I don't know what it means!!! Someone please tell me? also, should I make this kinda a humor story too? or just keep it serious, because I mean, there's nothing wrong with serious stories but it's sometimes fun to have a little humor. what do you guyz think? Tell me!! or I wont update!! im really serious about this.. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: as always, thanks for the reviews, even though I didn't get many new ones...I think I've decided to make this story kinda humorous but im gonna keep some serious parts..  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Vegeta walked briskly, trying to leave behind the incident in the cafeteria. 'Grr. Stupid Kakarott! It's all his fault! Cant even remember his own name....what an idiot....the baka..how can someone so stupid and idiotic be such a strong fighter?..' and so on and so forth inside Vegeta's head.  
  
"Hey, Juu? Why is he muttering to himself?" whispered Goku. Juu merely shrugged and rolled her eyes. The two stopped abruptly to avoid ramming into a very pissed off Vegeta who was evidently shaking with anger.  
  
"What's up Vegeta?" asked Juu angrily. But her eyes were wide with horror at what she saw when she followed Vegeta's gaze.  
  
"What're you two lookin at?" asked Goku, confused to their strange looks. When neither of them made a move to answer him, he crossed his arms and pouted. "Fine! You two can just stay here staring and I'll go in and train!" he sniffed indignantly. He began to walk towards the center of the gym, head held high. He took a quick look forward to keep from running into anything but stopped in his tracks. "Wh-what happened here?!!?!?" he sputtered. The gym was obviously being remodeled. Half the training area was torn down and they were attaching mirrors to the walls and painting the ceiling a pinkish lavender color. All the workout equipment had been pushed into one corner and covered with a white sheet.  
  
"WHAT THE MOTHERFUCKIN HELL HAPPENED!!!!!" exploded Vegeta in pure shock and anger. 'I am gonna kill the person who's responsible for this and hang his head off the roof of the gym!' Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
A timid voice spoke up from his left. "Um, s-someone n-named F-Frieza came and ordered that the gym be redone and made into a dance and ballet studio!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" cried the three fighters in unison. Before any of them could say anything else, someone else joined the conversation.  
  
"Hmph. Well, well, well. If it isn't Vegetable and his two new friends!" smirked a purple spandex clad short person. (A/N: sorry, couldn't think of a better discription!! Gomen!! Eewww!! Spandex on frieza!! How gross!!! *~*) Identical looks of disgust were immediately pasted on their faces.  
  
"Eeeww!! Gross!! Is that a guy?" exclaimed Goku. (A/N: once again referring to the episode when they were inside buu, Goku looked really grossed out at one point and that's the look im using for him right now!!)  
  
"Yes of course I'm a guy!" hissed Frieza, obviously angered by Goku's comment.  
  
"Are you gay?" asked Goku backing away from him.  
  
"Why you stupid-" began Frieza but was cut off by a growl from Vegeta.  
  
"Never mind him! Why the hell are you destroying the gym and making it into- into a-a," Vegeta seemed to not want to say the last word, as if it were the Black Plague. "DANCE STUDIO!?!?!"  
  
"Why? Do you have a problem with that, Vegetable?" asked Frieza amusedly as Vegeta growled and made a fist.  
  
"Of course we have a problem with that, you homosexual freak!!" yelled Juu. Frieza turned and looked at her as if she had just told him his leotard made him look fat. (A/N: heehee!! I couldn't help it!!! ^__~)  
  
"Juu, be quiet," hissed Vegeta, still glaring at Frieza. "First of all, the name's VEGETA! Shut up Kakarott!" Vegeta added as Goku opened his mouth. "And if you don't stop this nonsense and change the gym back into a GYM for TRAINING by six today, I'm gonna make you wish you were never born!" Vegeta threatened menacingly.  
  
"Ooooh. I'm so scared!" said Frieza sarcastically and began to laugh.  
  
"I warned you, Frieza," whispered Vegeta, narrowing his eyes as he turned and left. Juu gave him the middle finger and followed Vegeta out.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question." said Goku, frowning and pouting slightly. "Are you-" he didn't get to finish because Vegeta had come back and dragged him out of the gym by his collar.  
  
  
  
A/N: I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry this chapter is soooo short!!! ::hides behind giant boulder as readers search with pitch forks and torches:: lol!! Ok, I wont be updating for a bit cuz my parents randomly decided to go visit family that live 10 HOURS away!!!! Ok, since I was nice and got this chapter out before I left, you guyz gotta thank me!! and you can thank me for my hard work by clicking on the lil button down there and REVIEW!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
